disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb
|image=Phineas_and_Ferb_promopic.jpg |genre= Animated, Comendy, Muscial |creator=Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |executive= |opentheme="Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" |seasons=3 |episodes=69 |channel=Disney Channel Disney XD |premiere=August 17, 2007 |ended= |status=Returning series |ratings=10.8 Million (series premiere) 5.2 Million(highest afterward) |website=http://www.phineasandferb.com/ }} Phineas and Ferb is a Disney Channel and Disney XD animated television series that centers on two brothers, one sister, and their adventures during summer vacation. The series premiered worldwide on February 1, 2008. It is also the first DCOS to premiere simultaneously worldwide. The show's official US premiere was marketed as Phineas and Ferb-uary, due to new episodes being shown on many of the days during the month of February. Many of the show's voice actors also appear on other Disney Channel shows, such as Hannah Montana, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Vincent Martella, the voice of Phineas, co-stars on the show Everybody Hates Chris as Greg on the CW Network. According to the theme song, since there's 104 days of summer vacation, it was considered that the series will consist of 104 11-min episodes or 52 22-min episodes. As of May 13, 2011, there have been 121 episodes broadcast going beyond the time line. Premise Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) and Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster) are two open-minded and kind-hearted stepbrothers who live with their older sister Candace (Ashley Tisdale), and Phineas and Candace's mom, Linda (Caroline Rhea) and Ferb's dad, Lawrence (Richard O'Brien) in the town of Danville. The brothers find themselves dissatisfied with just spending their summer vacation outside of school, so they pull off unbelievable and often outlandish stunts (i.e. visiting the moon, building a roller coaster, entering a race car competition, giving a monkey a shower, etc.) in order to make summer more exciting. Their sister, Candace, is aware of their activities and tries to tell their mom so it can be put to an end (mostly out of jealousy that she wouldn't be able to get away with the same acts). However, their actions are always disappearing, due to sub-plots of the family's pet platypus Perry being a secret agent (named "Agent P") that fights an evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz, by coincidence, leaving behind no evidence of their daily activities. This causes their mother to question Candace's sanity when she tries to prove what her brothers are doing. It is possible that the boys don't care about their actions, as they don't cause harm, since they occasionally ask their mother if she saw their invention. Running Gags The show relies heavily on gags. These gags are seen in most episodes, though sometimes they are humorously modified: *Phineas and Ferb attempt to build something every day in order to avoid a boring summer. However, in "The Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Vanessassary Roughness", they don't do anything. *People say "You can't just expect *insert item here* to just fall out of the sky", and then they do. (e.g "You can't expect the perfect gift to just fall out of the sky) *Candace tries to foil the boys' plans by yelling "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are...", but by the time their mom comes, Phineas and Ferb's projects are either gone or turned into something else. The only times Candace has succeeded in "busting" her brothers occur in Perry's dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"), 20 years into the future ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") and in "She's the Mayor " but time gets reversed by Doofenshmirtz's invention. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds evil machines with names ending in -inator (e.g. "The Misbehavinator"), though in a few episodes, Doofenshmirtz gives his weapon a name not ending in -inator, explaining to Agent P that he has worn out the -inator name too much. He also puts -inator with words that have already have -inator suffixes or closely sounding sufixes (e.g. Acceleratorinator or Space Laser-inator). He usually gives a short pause before the -inator in these cases. *Phineas and Ferb are asked (usually by Isabella) or ask someone else "Whatcha doin'?". There have been a number of variations on it. (Ex. "Watcha eatin?" Hail Doofania!) *Phineas (in some episodes, other characters) asks "Hey, where's Perry?" when he notices Perry's disappearance. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plans to use his invention on the "entire Tri-State Area." *Ferb often remains silent until the end of the episode, when he usually touts a humorous line. This has though as of mid-Season 2, been not been seen as often, as Ferb usually has two or more lines, or in the case of The Lizard Whisperer, his line was 46 seconds long. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" after his plans are ruined. Variations: "Thank you, Perry the Platypus!" (Vanessa, "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), "Curse you, Phil the neighbor!" (Doofenshmirtz, Put That Putter Away), "Curse you, wait, is that..." (Doofenshmirtz, "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles"), "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" (Phineas, "Hail Doofania!"), "Curse you, Perry the teenager" (Doofenshmirtz, Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?), "Curse you, Perry the Bobblehead!" (Doofenshmirtz, "Just Passing Through"), and "Curse you, Perry the Beakapus!" (Doofenshmirtz, The Beak). *Perry has a unique secret entrance to his hideout in every episode (tree door, trick walls, magic hat...). *People ask Phineas if he is a little young to be doing what he is doing (e.g. "Aren't you a little young to be using an arc welder?"). His most common response is "Yes, yes I am", but Flop Starz|once it is "No...". There have been numerous takes on this line by various characters. Also, Phineas and Ferb are not the only ones being asked this question. In the episode "Vanessassary Roughness" a twist is given to this gag when Ferb's mother asks him "aren't you a little bit to old to be playing in the ballpit?" and in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella says "He does appreciate me", with Gretchen saying, "Yes, yes he does." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognize Agent P if he is not wearing his secret agent hat. *Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry" when Perry has finished his mission and become a normal pet again. An episode is named after this line. *Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm because of the former's obliviousness ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). *Occasionaly people think that what is being said is a metaphor but is real.("She's the Mayor", "Brain Drain"). Characters *Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella): One of the two titular characters, Linda Flynn's son, Candace's brother, Ferb Fletcher's stepbrother and Lawrence Fletcher's stepson. Phineas is an intelligent, creative boy inspired to make the summer as great as it can be by coming up with ideas for unusual, exciting, and sometimes impossible activities (such as building a rollercoaster in their backyard). His most important traits are oratory skills, creativity and optimism. He is very polite and is never selfish or rude to anyone. His stepbrother, Ferb, is his best friend and partner in their activities. He also gets along with his stepfather quite well, calling him "Dad". He loves his sister Candace, yet usually upsets her with his schemes. He has a normal relationship with his mom. He often wonders about the whereabouts of his pet platypus Perry. His catch phrases are, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" and "Has anybody seen Perry?"(or "Hey, where's Perry?"). A lot of people ask him if he is too young to be working on his current project to which he almost always responds, "Yes, yes I am". *Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster): Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks. He usually has at least one line in every episode. When he does speak he reveals his baritone voice and British accent. Ferb is Lawrence's son, Linda's stepson, and Candace and Phineas's stepbrother. He always helps Phineas with his nearly impossible plans. In the episode "I Scream, You Scream", he is shown to like Vanessa Doofenshmirtz by saying to Phineas "I was weak" when he took the wrong blueprints. He's good at playing the guitar, the keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica and the drums. *Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale): Candace is a 15-year old teenage girl. She is always aware of all of the boys' plans. Usually she attempts to get the boys in trouble with their mom, but when she gets her mother to see what they are doing they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She has a love interest in Jeremy. She often uses her cell phone and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. She is allergic to wild parsnips, which make her face turn red and puffy. Also, it makes her voice deeper and it has her sing like a blues singer. She is also terribly afraid of heights. She has a teddy bear named "Mr. Miggins". It is revealed that she has a "Panic Room" for when she goes crazy. While she is constantly angry at her brothers, there are signs that underneath it all she loves them. Her catch phrases are, "You are so busted" and "Hey, Mom! You really need to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!". Candace is good at singing and playing a number of instruments, all of which, begin with the letter "B". Her birthday is July 11th. She had a tree house which Phineas and Ferb remodeled. *Perry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker): He is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent. He has a lair under the Fletcher's house that can be entered through a lot of passages, like a tree in the backyard the "Chimneyvator", (an elevator inside the chimney), or a lot of other places that lead to underground tube systems. His nemesis is`Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and he is always sent to foil the doctor's plans, which he always successfully accomplishes. A running gag in the show, is that his missions often end up covering evidence of Phineas and Ferb's activities by accident, thus Linda never finds out about the boys' schemes. *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire): Mad scientist, comic relief and head of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated". The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated looks like Ferb's head. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own theme song. All his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. The Doctor turned to evil because of his unhappy childhood (celebrating his birthday alone, his father using him as a garden gnome, etc). Now he attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire tri-state area". Dr. Doofenshmirtz is divorced and has a 15 year old daughter named Vanessa (who turns 16 in the episode Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!). Like Candace, Vanessa is obsessed with busting her father to her mother. She is dedicated to exposing her father's evil schemes. He is not really a doctor as pointed out by his daughter, as his Doctorate Degree has a $15 price tag on it. His catchphrase is "Curse you, Perry The Platypus!". In the episode "It's About Time", Dr. Doofenshmirtz meets Peter the Panda and makes him his new enemy. After going on a parody of Dr. Phil, Dr. Feelbetter, things are worked out and Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are enemies again. *Linda Flynn (Caroline Rhea): Mother to Phineas and Candace, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher. She is married to Lawrence Flynn, but she seems not to use his last name as her cooking teacher called her "Miss Flynn", although in "Candace Loses Her Head" Isabella called her "Mrs. Fletcher". She is a regular American mother, although she plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's and Jeremy's mothers, and was once a one hit wonder pop star under the name "Lindinna" in the '80s. She is generally busy, or trying to relax, while her daughter tries to get her to see that the boys are up to some crazy plan. Linda seems to think that Candace is crazy and needs professional help. Linda can play the keyboard, the triangle, and the guitar. Her favorite band is Love Handel, which thet went to on her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher, which is June 15th. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Alyson Stoner): She is a best friend of Phineas and Ferb. She is also the leader of the local Fireside Girls troop 46231. She often assists the boys in their plans, enlisting the whole troop of girls in the process at times, often for badges or other credits. She is a big fan of the boys and their plots, particularly Phineas, whom she has a crush on and shows feelings for him at times. Phineas apparently does not return the feelings and only views her as a friend. It is unclear whether or not he is aware of her crush and most likely is void of it. Isabella makes no efforts to get Phineas to notice her. She is also seen to have a pet chihuahua named Pinky who temporarily spazzes out as shown in "Journey to the Center of Candace". She has a mom named Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Her catchphrase is, "Whatcha doin'?" *Lawrence Fletcher (Richard O'Brien): Father to Ferb, stepfather to Candace and Phineas. He is generally unaware of any of his kids' plans. He once became aware of one of the their plans, but was okay with it because they were trying to help their sister. He also keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox. His anniversary with Linda Fletcher-Flynn is June 15th. Isabella has once called him "Mr. Flynn". *Major Monogram (Jeff Marsh): He is Perry's superior on a huge screen in his secret hideout (which was shown in one episode to be a warehouse with a screen that appears when he talks to Perry, a camera, and his assistant), and tells Perry if he needs to do anything. *Jeremy Johnson (Mitchel Musso): Jeremy is the love interest of Candace. Whenever activities are going on in the Fletcher-Flynn house, he goes to visit just to enjoy the activity. In an interview with Mitchel Musso, he revealed that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. *Carl Karl(Tyler Alexander Mann): The person who operates the camera for Perry's secret hideout. He is a bit forgetful and sometimes humiliates the Major, ending up with the usual screen gag. It is revealed that he is an intern to earn college credit. *Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu): Candace's very enthusiastic best friend. She appears in many episodes, but is usually with Candace when something very exciting happens; in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", she appeared telling Candace that she could be the most popular kid in the neighborhood for having a backyard beach and that Jeremy was there. Another major appearence is in "Ready for the Bettys", joining Candace on a tour bus with a band called "The Bettys". In "Tree to get Ready", she fights against Phineas and Ferb's treehouse. *Buford Van Stomm (Bobby Gaylor): The neighborhood bully. He is tough, yet not seen at all. He likes tough stuff, but is afraid of the most trivial things, as shown in "Raging Bully", in which ice-cream falls on his pants and he screams, in "Get that Bigfoot Outta My Face", in which he became afraid when he was told about Bigfoot (by Phineas), and in "One Good Scare Ought to do it!", he dresses up as Suzy Johsnon because that scares Buford while trying to scare Isabella. *Baljeet (Maulik Pancholy): He is a foreign child (most likely from India's Punjab region, judging by his name) who is often portrayed as weak and scared, especially around Buford. He is a math and science whiz and in "Tip of the Day", he questions why spread awareness about the aglets. *Irving (Jack McBrayer) is Phineas' and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. He always carries a scrapbook that he filled with images and souvenirs from Phineas and Ferb's big ideas with him (such as the roller coaster, the chariot race, and the boys with soup, from the time they created Chez Platypus, and a lock of Ferb's hair. *Django Brown (Alec Holden) is Phineas and Ferb's Australian American friend. He can surf, as seen in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. Django is the son of the artist Beppo Brown (Oil on Candace), who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. He can be seen again in "Jerk De Soleil", attempting to put his foot behind his head as part of a circus act known as the 'Human Pretzel'. He plays the electric violin at the "Summer Rocks" concert in "The Baljeetles". He is also seen briefly in "Out of Toon" and "Candace's Big Day". *Fireside Girls Troop 46231: They are the girl scout group who are guided by Isabella. They like music and never have been seen without a smile on their faces. They usually count on Phineas and Ferb to help get their badges. Their names from the creators are Gretchen, Milly, Holly, Ginger, Adyson Sweetwater, and Katie. Three more came in the 2nd season: An Unnamed blonde, an unnamed brunette, and Melissa from the Lil' Sparks, the juinor club. *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Olivia Olson): Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 16 year old teenage daughter. Her dad and mom are divorced, yet her mother still has a good relationship with him thinking he is just a bit eccentric, but Vanessa knows that he is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and she knows about Perry. So she constantly tries to demonstrate to her mother that her former husband is evil. She is very sarcastic and mild mannered. Her character's relation to her father is similar to that of Candace's relation to Phineas and Ferb. Vanessa tries to prove her mom that Doofenschmirtz is evil, and Candace wants to prove her mom about Phineas and Ferb's schemes. In the episode "I Scream, You Scream", it is revealed that Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. *Charlene Doofenshmirtz (Allison Janney): Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife although she still seems to like Doofenshmirtz a little. She is in the same cooking class as Linda Flynn. Her daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, tries to show her that her ex-husband, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, is evil and fights against a secret agent platypus named Agent P. Charlene is friends with Linda. Charlene seems to think that Vanessa is crazy and needs professional help. *Grandma Betty Jo and Grandpa Clyde (Caroline Rhea and Barry Bostwick): The Flynn-Fletcher kids' maternal grandparents (they appear in the episodes "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "Crack That Whip!"). They invite the Flynn-Fletchers and the neighborhood kids to a lake house every summer. Though they are old, they sometimes like to get the best of the kids. The names come from the creator "Swampy" Marsh's great Aunt & Uncle. *Grandma Winifred Fletcher and Grandpa Reginald Fletcher (Jane Carr and Malcolm McDowell) are Ferb's grandparents and Lawrence Fletcher's parents that live in England. Known alternatively as the "Flying Fishmonger", Grandpa Reginald used to be a daredevil 40 years ago, driving a fish-shaped motorcycle called "The Holey Mackerel" and having an "anthem" so dreary that it automatically made it rain. This caused the postponing of several attempts to jump McGregor's Gorge, but once Phineas,Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls upped the tempo, Grandpa Reginald finally was able to jump the replica of McGregor's Gorge made in the backyard. Film According to a March 3, 2010 Disney press release, a made-for-television film, based on Phineas and Ferb entitled Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, is set to air August 2011 for the US, and an international release date is slated for September 2011. The film will concern Phineas and Ferb discovering Perry's secret life as a secret agent, and deciding to collaborate with him and assist him in defeating an alternative Dr. Doofenshmirtz from a parallel dimension, who is far more devious and threatening than his prime counterpart. In 2011, Disney announced a Live Action/Animated movie will be in theaters sometime in 2014. External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Television Animation shows Category:Television series by Disney Phineas and Ferb